The present invention relates to a support structure for a review pole in a tape recorder, the review pole guiding a tape moving on the deck of the tape recorder. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved review pole support structure for easily controlling the perpendicularity and minimizing the vibration of the review pole.
In general, a review pole provides tension to a tape that is transported in a reverse direction by a pinch roller and a capstan, thereby preventing the tape from becoming loose and winding around the pinch roller. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a prior art review pole support structure in a tape recorder mechanism. A sector gear 3, having a gear portion 3a, is mounted on a pin 5 in a manner to permit rotation of the gear 3 on the pin 5. The pin 5 is fixed on a deck 4. A review arm 1 is fixed at one end thereof to the sector gear 3; a review pole 2 is attached to the other end of the review arm 1. Gear portion 3a of sector gear 3 meshes with the gear teeth of a gear 6, which is driven by a motor 9 through a series of gears illustrated but not separately labelled in FIG. 1. Rotation of motor 9 causes rotation of gears 6 and 3 and review arm 1. The rotation of review arm 1 causes review pole 2 to place the tape (not shown) under tension as the tape is transported in the reverse direction between a capstan 7 and a pinch roller 8.
Since the review arm 1 is spaced above the deck 4, a certain structural instability exists. As a result the review arm may vibrate when an external shock is received or when the tape operates. If the review pole vibrates, the reproduced image will be unstable. In addition, instability of the review arm makes it difficult to control the perpendicularity and height of the review pole.